mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu (Street Fighter)
200px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = PotS's Version Mwryly's Edit Fido's Version Masa's Versions DCelso's Version Parse's Version N64Mario's First Version N64Mario's Second Version LimitedMoon's Version SNK vs. Capcom 2 Soundpack NRF's Version Warusaki3's Version Ky.Shanxi's Version Kamekaze's Version Warusaki3's Version Ryon's Version aZCal's Version PotS-edit-Infinite's Edit Chuchoryu's Version G.T.D's Version DarkCipherLucius's Version Kong's Version DG's Version Scar's Version Guille N Roll's Version |Origin = Street Fighter}} This article is about the character from Street Fighter. For other characters named Ryu, see Ryu (disambiguation). Ryu (known as Ryu Hoshi in the Street Fighter movie) is the main character from the Street Fighter series. Ryu's first appearance in the original Street Fighter replaced the red headband with a white one and depicted him with bright red hair, gray eyes, and red slippers. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, Ryu’s hair became a lighter shade of brown, and he retained the white headband which hearkens back to his appearance in the first Street Fighter. Ryu would not canonically receive his red headband until after a sparring session with Ken during this timeline. He is a man of Japanese descent, who was trained with Ken under the tutelage of Gouken. When their training was complete, Ryu and Ken became friendly rivals and set off on their own path. Ryu entered the World Warrior Tournament and won all the matches until he met Sagat; the two battled until Ryu was "defeated". Sagat gave out his hand to help Ryu up when he gave into the Satsui no Hado. Ryu utilized a Metsu Shoryuken on Sagat scarring his chest and winning him the match. After discovering his dark side, Ryu follows the path of warrior, looking for strong opponents while trying to keep the evil in him at bay. Due to his popularity and simplicity, there are countless versions of Ryu for M.U.G.E.N. GM's version A nearly direct port of Ryu from Street Fighter III: Third Strike, it uses the classic 6-button layout. Everything from the game's parry feature to the Art selection has been implemented with this character for use in MUGEN. Phantom of the Server's version Phantom of the Server's Ryu is a 6-button character. He has 3 different versions: Normal, Evil, and Master. The spritework for this version is sourced from Ryu's appearance in the CvS series. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | EX Version: | }} |EX Version: ||Image = file:Ryushoryuken.gif}} |EX Version: ||Image = file:Tatsumaki.gif}} | EX Version: |}} |EX Version: |}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power|}} | Uses 1000 power|}} |Uses 1000 power|}} |Uses 2000 power|}} |Uses 3000 power|}} 'Palette Gallery' N64Mario's version This version is based on Ryu's Street Fighter Alpha 3 incarnation and was made by N64Mario. Ryu is a 6-buttoned character. His attacks are well balanced and he fights like himself in SFA. He also has a Evil Ryu mode that can be activated by holding start while selecting him. 'Stats' 'Movelist 'Specials' | | }} | Evil Ryu Version: More damage|}} | | }} | | }} or | Evil Ryu Only|}} or | Evil Ryu Only|}} 'Hypers' | Version: Uses 1000 power Version: Uses 2000 power Version: Uses 3000 power| }} | Version: Uses 1000 power Version: Uses 2000 power Version: Uses 3000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power If close to opponent: ''Metsu Shoryuken If max distance from opponent: Shin Shoryuken Only for Ryu (Non-Evil)| }} | Version: Uses 1000 power Version: Uses 2000 power Version: Uses 3000 power Only for Evil Ryu|}} |Uses 3000 power Only for Evil Ryu| }} 'Palette Gallery' ryu1.png ryu2.png ryu3.png ryu4.png ryu5.png ryu6.png ryu7.png ryu8.png ryu9.png ryu10.png ryu11.png ryu12.png N64Mario's Koryu Edition This version is a joke character based on the Koryu hack version of the CPS1 arcade Street Fighter II. All of its attacks is some kind of Hadoken and he can beat a basic character in around ten seconds. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} ] | | }} ] | | }} or ] | | }} | | }} Falchion22's version It seems as if this version of Ryu is a direct port from the first installment of the Street Fighter series. While it may have the same moveset, it opts for more custom gameplay, but possibly takes cues from later installments of the franchise. Fido's Ryu This version is based on Ryu's Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo was made by Fido. His sprites are ripped from said game. 'Stats' 'Movelist 'Specials''' | |file:Fido 1.giffile:Fido 2.gif}} | | }} | |file:Fido 3.gif}} Videos Mugen_Ryu_(SFA)_VS._Terry_Bogard_(KOF_2003) MUGEN 1.0 - Kyo Kusanagi vs. Ryu SS MUGEN All Stars 62 - SF3 Ryu(me) vs. Cyber Yoshi-0|GM MUGEN Ryu SF3 (me) vs Koakuma hsts (CPU) by Krizalid99v2|GM MUGEN Ryu (Me) vs. Sol (CPU)|GM Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Street Fighter EX Characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Characters Category:X-Men vs. Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Fighting Evolution Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Namco X Capcom Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom Characters Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Japanese Characters Category:Fire Element Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mascots Category:80's Characters